<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Wanna Taste it, Make it Hot by Shmo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481840">I Just Wanna Taste it, Make it Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmo/pseuds/Shmo'>Shmo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cock Warming, Come Eating, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Large Cock, M/M, Nudity, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spanking, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmo/pseuds/Shmo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix calls Chan 'Daddy' as a joke, but then it's suddenly not a joke anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Wanna Taste it, Make it Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@ugly_cherries put this idea in my head, and I couldn't do anything else until I wrote it, so enjoy this filth!</p><p>Thank you to @ugly_cherries for reading through this mess, editing, and tons of other shit. You're the bomb, baby ;)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Daddy.” Felix chirps, smacking a palm to the back of Chan’s basketball shorts as he passes by.</p><p>Chan chokes on his corn flakes, thumping a hand on his chest with wide eyes. Felix has half a mind to look concerned before opening the fridge, turning his back to Chan. Chan coughs once more, dislodging the cereal from his throat before speaking. </p><p>“The fuck?” He curses, setting his spoon down on the kitchen island in front of him. Felix just shrugs. </p><p>“The fans call you daddy, I thought I should give it a shot.” Felix says, grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge and twisting off the cap. </p><p>“I like ‘hyung’ better.” Chan says, going back to his cereal. Felix doesn’t miss how his cheeks have turned a bright red. </p><p>“Whatever you say, Daddy.” </p><p>-</p><p>“Daddy, which shirt do you like better?” Felix asks, holding two shirts up to his torso. </p><p>“You’re really still on that? It’s been a week, Lix.” Chan sighs, blush staining his cheeks. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m still on it. I’ll be on it until you’re not embarrassed anymore.”</p><p>“That’s gonna be a damn long time.” Chan says, scratching the back of his neck. </p><p>“Which shirt?” Felix says, tapping his foot. </p><p>“The… left one.” Chan decides, pointing at the shirt. Felix nods, slipping the shirt he was already wearing off his torso and chucking it into his hamper. Chan averts his eyes as freckled skin comes into view. He knows Felix doesn’t mind him watching, sometimes he even welcomes it, but he wants to be a gentleman. </p><p>“Stop being a baby, hyung. A little skin every once and awhile won’t kill you.” Felix laughs, shrugging the shirt on over his shoulders. He tucks his head back into his closet, rifling around before pulling out a pair of pants. </p><p>“Do these match?” Felix asks. Chan shakes his head. </p><p>“Go for a light wash.” </p><p>“Thanks, Daddy.” Felix responds, shoving his head back into the closet, missing the way Chan sputters at the name. He emerges, holding a pair of light wash jeans triumphantly. Chan smiles at his silliness, but the smile falls as Felix shucks off the joggers he was wearing previously, revealing his bare ass to Chan, who’s sat on the edge of his bed. Chan’s mouth goes dry at the sight of his perfectly round ass. Felix is skinny, but has weight in the areas that matter apparently. </p><p>Chan feels all the blood run to his groin as Felix bends over, reaching into his sock drawer for a pair of fresh briefs. Chan looks away, trying to be polite, but he can’t control how his eyes wander back to Felix. </p><p>But as soon as the skin appears, it’s gone again as Felix pulls a pair of blue briefs up his legs. He hops into his pants one leg at a time, almost losing balance once or twice. Chan laughs at him as he pulls the tight denim up his legs, and all is fine again. </p><p>-</p><p>“Daddy, can you pass the salt?” Felix says around a mouthful of broccoli. </p><p>Changbin’s fork clatters to the table. Minho chokes on his water. Chaos erupts worldwide. </p><p>“The fuck did you just say?” Jisung says from across the table. </p><p>“Hm?” Felix looks up from his plate, still chewing with furrowed eyebrows. Chan’s head is in his hands. </p><p>“I… asked Chan-hyung to pass the salt?” Felix says, confusion clear on his face. </p><p>“Are we doing that now? Calling Chan Daddy? Because I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” Changbin says. Chan sputters. Felix’s eyes go wide. </p><p>“Uhm…” Felix says, looking to Chan for help. </p><p>“He-he means as in a father, like to seven kids. He means I’m fatherly.” Chan forces out like he’s being held at gunpoint. </p><p>Hyunjin cackles. Jeongin looks confused. </p><p>“When are you two just gonna come out and say you’re fucking? We already know.” Seungmin pipes up from the end of the table, shocking everyone. </p><p>“We’re-”</p><p>“We’re not-” Felix and Chan start at the same time, twin blush adorning their cheeks. </p><p>“Nothing is going on, Felix just likes to mess with me and call me names. All innocent bandmate things. Nothing to worry about here.” Chan forces out, trying to reassure his teammates, but nobody, not even himself, looks convinced. </p><p>-</p><p>“Hey, Daddy.” Felix says, barging into the living room, his hand buried in a bag of chips as he passes by Chan on the couch. </p><p>“You know I hate that!” Chan calls out to him, but he’s already in the kitchen, putting the chips back in the cupboard.</p><p>It’s a minute before he comes back, but when he does, he leans over the back of the couch and puffs air into Chan’s ear, making him flinch. </p><p>“I know, I just like to see you squirm.” Felix smirks evilly. He walks around the couch, picking up Chan’s laptop and setting it on the coffee table before flopping down on Chan’s lap like a big golden retriever. </p><p>“Hold me.” He pouts, making grabby hands at Chan. </p><p>Chan just laughs, maneuvering him to sit upright on Chan’s lap, and wrapping his arms around his stomach. He then realizes that their faces are mere inches apart. Felix smiles, brushing their noses together playfully, and Chan smiles too. </p><p>He could so easily kiss Felix right now. It’d be so easy, he could just lean in and the rest would fall into place. </p><p>But he doesn’t. He hasn’t for ages. </p><p>What would happen if Felix didn’t feel the same as Chan did? It would fuck up the entire group dynamic. As a leader, Chan just can’t have that happening. </p><p>So he leans back, as much as he doesn’t want to, and gives Felix space.</p><p>The ghost of a pout on Felix’s lips haunts him for the rest of the night. </p><p>-</p><p>“Come in!” Chan yells over the insistent knocking at the door. Felix pushes the heavy soundproofed door to Chan’s studio open, and shuts it behind him. </p><p>“Just watched your stream, daddy. The fans are loving your new hair.” </p><p>“Mmm, cool.” Chan says, totally not paying attention. He has his earbuds in and he’s mixing something in the audio software on his computer. Felix plops down in the rolling chair next to him. </p><p>“Daddy?” Felix taunts, hoping for a reaction, but gets nothing more than a grunt from Chan. </p><p>“Daddyyyy?” He tries again, whining to Chan. </p><p>“Yeah, baby?” Chan replies softly as he drags an audio filter onto the track. </p><p>Felix pauses at the pet name, his cheeks turning pink before whipping his head over to Chan. He gets up from his desk chair, climbing through Chan’s extended arms to straddle his hips, sitting in Chan’s lap chest to chest. Chan shifts back in his chair to accommodate Felix, and he hesitates for a second, before he wraps one hand around his waist. Cuddling is nothing new among the members of Stray Kids. It’s basically second nature for Chan to react like this, but Felix’s stomach still flutters at the gesture.  </p><p>“Daddy?” Felix tries again, whispering it softly into the sliver of skin above the neckline of Chan’s hoodie. Chan still doesn’t look at him, His hand on the mouse is clicking and dragging things all over the screen that Felix couldn’t be bothered to care about right now. </p><p>“What’s up, baby?” Chan mumbles, still too focused on his computer to notice the half-chub Felix is pressing against his thigh. </p><p>“Daddy…” Felix whines into Chan’s neck. He puffs wet breaths against his skin, shifting his hips in small circles against Chan’s thigh. </p><p>“Are you- oh…” Chan starts, finally turning away from his monitor to look at Felix. </p><p>“Oh shit.” Chan says. </p><p>His mouth opens to let out an apology, but then he stops. Felix is bright red, squirming on his lap with his hands clutched tightly in Chan’s hoodie. Chan looks down to see the poorly concealed bulge in Felix’s sweats. He lets out a breath. </p><p>“Shit…” He mumbles, looking back at Felix’s red face. He really looks beautiful without makeup. </p><p>Chan brings the arm wrapped around his waist down, squeezing Felix’s ass and bringing his hips forward on his thigh, pushing them impossibly closer. Felix whimpers at the friction. </p><p>“Be a good boy and let daddy work, hmm?” Chan murmurs tentatively in Felix’s ear. His hand stays on his ass, gently massaging the flesh through the thin fabric of his sweats. Felix whines, but nods against Chan’s neck. </p><p>Chan returns his attention to the track he’s mixing, letting Felix rut his little bulge against his thigh. </p><p>He barely gets five minutes in before Felix is whimpering against his neck.</p><p>“Daddy… Ah! Please…” Felix moans into Chan’s skin. Chan sighs, bringing both his hands to Felix’s ass and pulling him forward so they’re flush. </p><p>“I thought you said you could be a good boy?” Chan scolds, shaking his head. Felix just whimpers in response. </p><p>“Get over my knee, baby.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“You heard me. Do I need to move you myself?” Chan says firmly. When Felix looks at him blankly, he takes that as his cue to pull Felix down, manhandling him to rest his front over Chan’s knees on the edge of the chair. </p><p>“Gonna spank you, baby. You’ve been bad. Need you to count them, can you do that for Daddy?” Felix nods, but gasps as Chan pulls down the waistband of his sweats over his ass, exposing him to the cold air of the studio. </p><p>Chan doesn’t give him any warning before his hand is cracking down on Felix’s cheek, leaving a bright red handprint. </p><p>“O-one.” Felix croaks out, hiding his face in his hands. He feels his cock harden even more at the force. Chan slaps his hand down again, grabbing the skin of Felix’s asscheek and holding it in his hand roughly. </p><p>“Two.” Felix whimpers. </p><p>Spanks three and four go without issue, but on number five, Chan pulls apart Felix’s cheek to expose his pink little hole. He lands a slap right over it, making Felix jolt. </p><p>“Ah! Five, daddy…” He mewls. Chan growls at the name, and lands three slaps in quick succession. Slaps eight, nine, and ten come quickly too, but with incredible force. Felix will definitely be sore for a few days. Chan’s hand stings as he brings it back down to Felix’s cheek, this time rubbing slow soothing circles into the red skin. </p><p>Chan licks his thumb, pulling apart Felix’s cheeks to rub the wet digit against his hole. </p><p>“Daddy?” Felix turns around to look at Chan. </p><p>“Gonna finger you open so you can sit on Daddy’s cock while he works. Sound good baby?” Chan speaks, his voice deep and sensual. It stirs heat deep in Felix’s gut. Felix nods, shimmying back on Chan’s knees to press his little cock against Chan’s thigh. Chan snorts out a small laugh, but doesn’t stop him. </p><p>Chan leans over Felix to reach inside his desk drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube that’s half empty. Felix hears the lid click, and there’s a large wet finger prodding at his hole. </p><p>He tries not to whimper as Chan pushes inside. Nobody has ever fingered him before, and with Felix’s small hands, he can’t get very far himself. Chan’s fingers are so much larger than his. He wiggles the tip of his finger into Felix’s hole, stretching him out slowly. He works his whole finger in, prodding against Felix’s walls and feeling his tight heat. Felix moans loudly as the tip of Chan’s finger brushes his prostate. </p><p>“Feel good, baby?” </p><p>“So good, Daddy.” Felix replies, wiggling his hips back, trying to get more of Chan’s finger into him. </p><p>Chan presses a second finger in slowly, taking his time to stretch Felix properly without hurting him. He scissors his fingers inside Felix, pressing against all the right places. Felix squirms, letting out a groan. His cock brushes up against Chan’s leg. There’s barely any friction, but it’s enough to make Felix hump his hips back and forth into the rough denim of Chan’s pants. </p><p>A harsh slap comes down on Felix’s asscheek. He cries out.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>“Be a good boy and stay still. Daddy won’t ask twice.” Chan scolds, going back to fingerfucking the boy in his lap. </p><p>Chan works Felix up to three of his fingers before pulling them out, deeming him ready to take Chan’s cock. He’s hard in his jeans. It presses painfully against the zipper.</p><p>Chan pulls Felix upright, stripping him of his pants and briefs before pulling him back into his lap. </p><p>“Be a good boy and pull out Daddy’s cock, okay baby?” Chan murmurs, his attention going back to his computer. </p><p>Felix nods and reaches his little hands down to caress Chan’s length through his pants. He palms a hand over it before popping the button and unzipping his pants. Felix wastes no time pulling down the elastic of his underwear to reveal what’s underneath. </p><p>Felix almost drools at the sight of Chan’s cock. He guesses Chan was right. “Big surprises come in small packages.”... or whatever he says. Chan’s cock is long and thick. A vein runs along the side which Felix so desperately wants to lick. Another time he whispers in the back of his head. </p><p>He straddles Chan’s hips, lining up Chan’s dick with his hole. Chan isn’t even paying attention. Felix pouts.</p><p>Felix lets out a loud moan as he sinks down onto Chan, taking it into himself slowly but surely. The stretch burns, but Felix likes it when it hurts. It feels like forever before Felix reaches the base. He sits down, hips flush to Chan’s. </p><p>“Ah… it’s big, Daddy. I feel so full.” </p><p>“That’s nice, baby.” Chan says, his attention turned to his computer. He’s not even looking at Felix. The room is silent, save for the sounds of Chan clicking away at his keyboard. He doesn’t even react when Felix clenches as hard as he can. It’s infuriating. </p><p>“Aren’t you gonna fuck me?” Felix questions quietly. </p><p>“Daddy’s busy, just sit there and look pretty while he works, okay baby?” </p><p>Felix nods, but it goes in one ear and out the other, because he grinds his hips in slow circles against Chan’s groin, humping his little cock against Chan’s stomach. Chan is so big that his tip brushes Felix’s prostate with every motion. The pressure is delicious, but it’s not enough. </p><p>Felix slowly starts to bounce on Chan’s lap, rocking his hips onto his cock languidly. He manages to fuck himself on Chan’s cock a few times before Chan clears his throat. </p><p>“Felix.” Chan says warningly. His clipped tone goes straight to Felix’s groin. He just moans in response. Chan slaps a hand on his ass and squeezes roughly. </p><p>“I thought you said you could be a good boy for me, hmm? What happened to that, baby boy?” Chan murmurs, finally turning to look at him. Felix is panting and whining, his eyes closed tight as he circles his hips on Chan’s lap. </p><p>“Tried already… got bored.” He huffs out, opening his eyes to look at Chan. His pupils are blown out. Chan rolls his eyes, huffing out a laugh. </p><p>“I guess my work can wait.” Chan smirks, picking Felix up by the hips and standing up. Felix yelps, Chan’s cock falling out of him. He wraps his legs around Chan’s waist, as to not fall in the short journey to the couch in Chan’s studio. Chan deposits him on the couch, smiling as he bounces a bit from the force. Chan grabs onto his sides, roughly flipping him over, before propping his hips up with his knee. He spreads Felix’s cheeks and presses his tip back to his rim, watching it disappear into Felix’s tight heat. </p><p>“Ah- Daddy…” Felix moans as he’s filled once again. With the new angle, he can feel so much more of Chan. </p><p>Chan wastes no time, setting a fast rhythm that rocks the couch and Felix back and forth. Small sounds are punched out of Felix with every thrust. His little cock drips clear fluid onto the leather couch cushions in gossamer strings. </p><p>“God, look at you.” Chan groans. He throws his head back, exposing the column of his throat that Felix so desperately wants to bite. </p><p>Felix can feel the coil in his stomach tightening quickly. He opens his mouth to let Chan know, but all that comes out is a loud wanton moan. Chan groans in response, before flipping him back over and pressing his knees to his chest. Thank god Felix is flexible. Chan stares down at Felix’s little pink hole, all shiny with lube. It’s almost cute against his pale skin. He pushes back in, fucking into Felix fast and hard, reaching places Felix has never felt before. </p><p>“Da-addy….” Felix mewls, his voice breaking in between thrusts. His cock bounces against his stomach. It’s kind of pathetic, but in a cute way. Chan smiles. </p><p>“Gonna come daddy, gonna come, gonna come, fuck! Daddy!” Felix babbles, before his cock is shooting white all over his exposed stomach. His shirt was lost in the chaos at some point. He’s fully naked, while Chan is fully clothed. The thought makes his softening cock twitch. </p><p>Chan doesn’t stop fucking him. If anything, he goes harder. He grabs both of Felix’s ankles in one hand, bringing them straight up over his head, giving him the perfect view of Felix’s hole. He fucks into him with reckless abandon, hips snapping sharply as he grunts. </p><p>“Shit, baby. You’re so fucking tight.” Chan pants out. “Gonna fill you up, yeah? Fill your pretty little hole with Daddy’s come. Let it drip out all over the fuckin’ couch.” Chan groans, fucking Felix into overstimulation. Felix’s own cock is beginning to perk up again. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Chan is close, Felix is already fully hard again. The slapping sounds filling the studio grow frantic, before slowing to a stop as Chan releases inside Felix. He fucks his cum into him a few times, but then pulls out, watching it drip down Felix’s crack and drip onto the leather couch cushion. </p><p>“Fuck.” Chan swears, setting Felix’s legs down. Felix whines, his cock twitches against his stomach. Chan’s eyes widen at his hard length. </p><p>“Shit, baby. Want Daddy to lick his come out of your pretty hole? Make you squirm?” Chan smirks, flipping Felix over once more to spread his cheeks and dip his tongue into Felix’s ruined hole. </p><p>“Daddy!” Felix cries out. He shifts his hips frantically, fucking himself back on Chan’s prodding tongue. </p><p>It takes approximately 30 seconds before Felix is coming again, painting himself and the couch white. Chan collapses down next to him, wrapping an arm around his stomach and kissing the back of his neck. They’re both panting, still out of breath. </p><p>“That was fucking mind blowing, but I do actually have to work.” Chan laughs. Felix smacks his arm. </p><p>-</p><p>“Hey guys! Please welcome Felix to the live!” Chan’s cheery voice rings out into the studio as Felix steps into frame. He gives a little wave, sitting down in the desk chair next to Chan. </p><p>Felix hasn’t been in the studio since Chan fucked the living daylights out of him. The couch has since been wiped clean, and all remnants of what they did are long gone. It makes Felix almost a little sad, and then he remembers that sex remnants are gross, and he doesn’t feel so bad anymore. At least he has the memories. </p><p>The live goes well. The fans love Chanlix content, and Felix and Chan are always happy to provide wholesome interactions for them. </p><p>“Should we get chicken for dinner, baby?” Chan says to Felix, turning away from his webcam. Felix freezes, his eyes going wide. Chan buffers for a moment, letting it sink in what he just said, and then his eyes widen too. </p><p>“Uh-” He starts, but is cut off by Felix. </p><p>“Sure, Daddy. Chicken sounds good.” He smirks evilly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p><p>I'd love if you left a comment, it always brightens my day, but no pressure!</p><p>My curious cat: https://curiouscat.qa/gummiyoon</p><p>If anyone would like to ask me questions or send fic ideas :o)</p><p>luv you all !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>